marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man
Iron Man, a.k.a. Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in several Marvel vs. Capcom games. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnaped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Powers and Abilities *Various types of armor with different functions, such as his Hulk and Thor-Buster armors, the Deep-Space armor, and the Stealth armor *Repulsor ray technology that is fired from his hand gauntlets *Jet-propelled flight; Capable of reaching Mach 8 *Uni-beam fired from his chest; Previously needed to sustain his life as well, but this is no longer the case. *Enhanced strength due to armor; in current armor, he is able to lift 100 tons at max power *Concealed weapons hidden within suit, such as missles, cannons, and guns *Engineering genius. Possesses a keen business mind as well *Mental link to armor * Trained in hand-to-hand combat by Captain America (Steve Rogers), and thus is a formidable force even without the armor Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high social status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay "Target Aquired!" — Iron Man before using his Proton Cannon. 'Support Attacks' (Projectile) Unibeam -''' '(Anti-Air) Repulsor Blast -' '(Launcher) ??? -' '''Hyper Combos Proton Cannon -''' Trivia *He wears his '''Modular armor in all games except for MvsC3 which is based on his more recent Extremis armor. *When in a team with Captain America and Thor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, one of them will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referencing the team's battle cry *When switching out with Captain America in Fate of Two Worlds, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. *Iron Man is paired with Morrigan in recent trailers, probably because Iron Man is a womanizer and Morrigan is a Succubus, a demon who feeds on lust. Artwork Iron-Man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work IronMan breath.gif|Iron Man's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:MvC Characters